Following Forever
by CelticFlower
Summary: Fate isn't always fair, destiny isn't always easy. But is there a way of escaping it, or are we bound to what we are told we will do forever? Can we create our own destiny, or do others create it for us? -ON HIATUS-


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Notes: **_You guys are all going to kill me for starting yet another story when I have so many already. I am not dropping any of the other ones. This is only a teaser, as I won't actually start this story until I finished one of the others. Sadly. I'm somewhere in the middle of the next chapter of both **The Devil's Academy** and **Lacrymosa**._ _So... yeah. This is __an annoyingly short teaser/prologue thing. Maybe now the idea will leave me alone so I can write the other things. DX. Umm... Enjoy, even though it's really really short._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Of Roses and Thorns**

**Teaser:**

"Again!" Came the barked order from the woman with long silver hair and a dark robe as she watched a younger boy. They were both standing on top of a mountain in the middle of a blizzard, but neither seemed bothered by it.

The teenager nodded, and with a small string of words, a dark green light begun to glow in his hand. He shouted, and the light spread, before a beam shot up into the sky. The snow fell even harder. Panting, he turned back to the women. His eyes were dark green, and his messy blond hair was being tossed by the wind. His eyebrows were quite thick, unlike the woman's delicate, light ones. The woman wasn't smiling, but she looked satisfied.

"That's enough." She said shortly, and the boy nodded again, not asking for her to elaborate on how he did. Both were silent for a long moment, the female's icy eyes evaluating the male. The boy never said a word, merely waiting for her decision on what to do next.

"I do believe you are ready." She finally spoke again. The boy didn't look excited, nor did he look reluctant. He simply nodded once more.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. Both were silent for just another moment before the women stepped forward, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, son. Take revenge on those who have wronged us. No matter how they appear, no matter what they say, they are _monsters. _All of them. Take no mercy and always remember that you are there to do what I could not. Do whatever it takes, and always remain loyal to me and only me. You swore on it more than once, and those rituals are forever binding." She said. The boy finally smiled, though it wasn't a happy smile.

"Of course, my mother. I am forever your pawn to play, and I am forever to follow any order you give." He paused, before saying careful words, "Please take care of yourself while I am gone. You are fading because of your sickness, and-"

"Stop!" The woman ordered, slapping his cheek. The boy immediately fell silent, and after a moment, the woman touched the cheek that she slapped almost apologetically, "You must forget your feelings of worry, remorse, guilt, anything. If you feel those things, you will not be able to accomplish what we've been training for."

"Yes ma'am." The boy replied, nodding. The woman finally stepped back to let him leave. The boy turned, beginning to walk to the edge of the mountain.

"… May the darkness guide you, Arthur." The woman called after him. Arthur paused, glancing over his shoulder before nodding one last time and jumping, disappearing into the darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kiiikkkuuu! That's not fair!" A young teenager whined, pouting at his friend. The two were out in a field, practicing with their bows and arrows. It was quite obvious that the shorter one was winning, though he looked apologetic instead of victorious.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Alfred. Would you like me to help you on your posture?" Kiku apologized, smiling sheepishly. Alfred groaned.

"Kiku, really! How many times have I told you to call me _just _Alfred? And really! Don't apologize! You're really good at this!" He said, smiling widely. Kiku flushed slightly but smiled.

"You are good at everything else, Prince Alfred." He replied. This seemed to up Alfred's mood.

"I am, aren't I? Oh, you should come see the tournament next month! I'll win it for sure!" He said confidently.

"When am I _not _there, Prince Alfred?"Kiku chuckled. Alfred beamed, but before he could reply, they heard voices calling Alfred's name. The two looked down the field and saw a man who looked quite like Alfred, only daintier and with brown hair. The man was sitting side-saddle on a horse, a servant holding onto the reins of the horse.

"Alfred! Your father wants to see you!" The man on the horse called again. Alfred looked disappointed before grinning.

"Coming, mom~" He called back. The man looked a little embarrassed at this, and the servant was laughing. Alfred then turned back to Kiku, ruffling the other's raven colored hair.

"I'll see you later! Be in the same place as usual, I have _literature _today, and you know how boring _that _is." He said. Kiku made to disagree, but Alfred had already picked up his bow and quiver and was racing off to his 'mother'. Kiku watched them interact, Alfred pausing to ask the man something, sounding concerned. The man merely brushed it off, though he looked a bit sad, and the three made their way back towards the castle. Kiku smiled softly to himself before casting a look into the woods.

For some reason, he felt like something big was going to happen soon.

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: **_Told you it was short. Anyway, I'm not saying who either mother is, because that'd give everything away. I didn't get this BETA-ed, because then it would seem like an official story and I'd be too tempted to continue. Or, more so than I already am. *Sulks*._

_....Anyway, tell me what you think. Questions, comments, anything. Do you think I should continue or not? Should I finish at least one other story first? Anything. I love feedback. It keeps me going. ^^_


End file.
